This invention is generally directed to a plastic top lift carrier for carrying containers such as bottles, cans and the like. More particularly, the invention contemplates a plastic carrier which has a single ply handle portion that is formed separately from a planar container engaging portion. The handle portion and the container engaging portion are fused or welded together after formation of the portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,465, which is commonly owned by the assignee herein, discloses a plastic carrier for carrying containers, such as cans, bottles and the like. The carrier is formed from two webs of plastic material juxtaposed over one another and stamping the handle portion and the container engaging portion out of the web simultaneously. The webs are fused or welded across the juncture between the handle portion and the container engaging portion, such as by heat sealing, to form a weld. The resulting handle portion has a double thickness and the container engaging portions freely depend from the handle portion at the weld.
While this carrier construction performs well in the carrying of containers, several disadvantages result. Because of the construction, the handle portion is of a double thickness which wastes material. In addition, the handle portion and the container engaging portion must be formed from the same material and the carrier portion must be symmetrical about its centerline.
The present invention provides a novel carrier which provides a container engaging portion which is formed separately of the handle portion and are thereafter joined together prior to being assembled with the containers. This overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Several new advantages are also presented by the carrier disclosed herein.